1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of devices for observing or hunting wildlife. More particularly, the invention pertains to a lightweight, stable, portable tree stand and seat.
2. Description of Related Art
To observe or hunt wildlife, it is advantageous for an individual to be positioned so as to view the wildlife from a distance. It is also advantageous to be so positioned that the wildlife does not detect the presence of the observer or hunter. A device to accommodate both such needs is a tree stand providing an elevated position on a tree from which to observe or hunt. From such a height, wildlife over a large area can be seen, and ground animals that sense danger primarily along the ground are less likely to be frightened off.
A number of tree stands providing an elevated position are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,980, PORTABLE SEAT FOR HUNTERS (Konieczka, 1958), discloses a tree stand having a vertical shaft, with a `V` on the back to grip a tree. A chain is attaches the tree stand to the tree, and a drop-down seat is included. U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,337, TREE SEAT (Arena, 1961), shows a tree seat with a pipe bent into "d" shape. A vertical pipe section having arcuate plates at top and bottom grips the tree. The seat is held to the tree by chains around the tree at the plates. The seat is fixed on the pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,379, TREE STAND AND SEAT (Carter, 1978), discloses a tree stand with a vertical frame and a seat. The frame has two vertical pipe segments. The seat is fastened to the tree by ropes. The stand and seat collapse for carrying. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,602, TREE STAND AND SEAT (Leggett, 1980), discloses a tree stand having a vertical pipe, a drop-down seat at the top of the stand, and a foot plate at the bottom. The stand is fastened to the tree by a strap at the top. There are no stabilizing elements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,666, ADJUSTABLE TREE STAND (Woodall, 1998), shows a tree stand with a vertical shaft held to the tree by two straps. Solid `W` or `V` shaped pieces of flat stock, to which the straps attach, grip the tree. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,276, TREE STAND (Smith, 1999), discloses a tree stand having a vertical shaft, a non-hinged `V` grip at the bottom, and a rope at the top to strap the stand to the tree.
Although the above devices provide elevation for advantageous hunting and/or observation of wildlife, they generally constitute permanent fixtures to a tree (or other vertical support). Additionally, they can be cumbersome to adjust, carry, or relocate, and modularity is generally missing, so that the user is "stuck" with whatever footrest or seat comes as part of the stand. Finally, the extra weight of the seat and footrest cause the stand to pull away from the tree during installation, thus rendering more difficult the act of securing the stand at an elevated position on the tree with one hand while holding onto the tree with the other. Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight tree stand which provides a safe platform for the user, having stabilizing supports and modular installation of seat and footrest for ease of installation and of switching the seat or footrest.